


The Twelve Days of Starlight

by ShimoRyu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Post-Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimoRyu/pseuds/ShimoRyu
Summary: "On The First Day of Starlight the Cat Boy Gave to Me: A Plate of Questionable Starlight Cookies."This is gonna be a series of One-shots I'm writing for the holiday season in a Twevle Days of Chirstmas style centering around my WoL Alastor Izunia and his allies. Just wanted to do something fun this year is all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring @crimsonfluidessence on Tumblr's character Esredes Rosemond!

**On The First Day of Starlight the Cat Boy Gave to Me  
** **A Plate of Questionable Starlight Cookies**

 

Alastor dashed around the Fortemps Manor kitchens singing happily to himself as he flung ingredients into a large mixing bowl. His apron was already stained in dyes and coated in stray splotches of flour and batter but he seemed to be having a grand time, with his art, a disaster though it may be. Tonberries and Chocobos in holiday hats were cut from cookie dough, then painted in icing and set on plates as they were done so he could make his rounds! 

 

With the dust settling from all that had happened as of late, Alastor figured everyone could use a little cheer up. He’d been decorating the manor itself for Starlight for about a week now. Hanging ornaments, tinsel, and lights just about everywhere he possibly could. Even had Ketsueki and Chris help him carry in the giant tree placed in the manor’s main room and called everyone down to put their own little personal touches on it. Even adding a little silver dragon topper to symbolize the recent peace and friendships.    
  
But now he planned to go visit the others to deliver the product of today’s hard work. First stop being a certain heretic’s house, and with plate of cookies in hand and Starlight Robe on, Alastor dashed out the door. Singing the carols all the while. The house was small and nothing really distinguished it much from the others, but honestly cozy looking to the Miqo’te. It suited Esredes well he thought, as he knocked on the door, praying that the man was home. 

 

The door remained unopened for a long period of silence.  _ ‘Is he home?’  _ Alastor questioned in his head.  _ ‘Or just not able to get to it quickly?’  _ His questions were answered soon as Esredes finally opened the door, looking down at the Miqo’te who happily grinned up at him. The heretic’s expression had been fairly neutral when first appearing, though as he noticed who his visitor was it shifted to the faintest of smiles. 

 

“Why hello there, Alastor,” he said, before glancing down at the plate of cookies in the kid’s hands. “...I didn’t know Starlight came early this year. Or that you knew how to cook.” 

 

“I’m just trying to spread around the holiday cheer now that peace seems to finally be here!” Alastor replied with the biggest of smiles spreading across his face as he pushed the plate closer to the Elezen. His tail flicking back and forth all the while. “I’m not very experienced with it, but Aymeric has been teaching me so I hope they turned out good! Do try one and tell me! These ones are all yours!” 

 

...Spreading about holiday cheer now that peace was around. Yes, that’s right. Usually Esredes would be having a quite minimalistic celebration at the harrier camp… Were it that it still existed. A small wave of sadness came over him as he was reminded of the harriers he could no longer speak to about the holiday, in one way or another. He tried not to let it show however as he leaned down to take the cookies from Alastor. Best not to let him see. “...Thank you, kid.” 

 

The Miqo’te tilted his head slightly questionly at him now. Ears pinned back a bit, but his eyes still shone with the light of excitement all the same. Something had shifted in Esredes demeanor suddenly, and though he had a slight idea why, Alastor wasn’t sure it was his place to ask. Instead he simply placed the plate in his hand and smiled at him again. Looking almost expectant. As if he wanted the Elezen to try one right there and now… 

 

Alastor’s eyes shone with pure happiness, and Esredes was truly glad to see the light there. After seeing that time it vanished, it was something he truly never wished to again. Taking the plate in one hand he lifted a Chocobo from it and bit down, taking the head and hat off of it. 

 

...And in that instant, certain regret fell through his taste buds. 

 

He was not expecting it at all. The cookie was dry and lacked all amounts of flavor except maybe in the icing. It took just about all the strength he had not to visibly wince and continue chewing it, allowing his mouth to soften it enough to force the thing down. “You said Aymeric’s been teaching you? I didn’t know a Temple Knight like him even knew how to cook.”    
  
Esredes then set the Chocobo cookie back down on the plate, and used the other hand to to open the door and enter once more. It was all he could do to avoid the question of how the treat had turned out. 

 

“Yeah! Heilyn asked him to! He’s really good at it actually!” Alastor all but cheered out in response to Esredes, seemingly forgetting about his question on the taste. He tapped his chin thoughtfully though, as if trying to remember something rather important. Then it hit him. “OHH! RIGHT! Heilyn says you’re invited to the festivities at the manor if you wanna come by the way! If you don’t that’s cool too! I’ll just be the Saint’s Little Helper and bring your gifts riiiight over here!” 

 

"When are they happening?" Esredes asked as he sets the plate down on a nearby table and turns to face Alastor again. "I doubt I'll be occupied." And he thankfully had learned to not feel uncomfortable in the manor anymore. A fact both Heilyn and Alastor had grown quite pleased by. 

 

“The day of, not before even by a little bit!” he exclaimed before growing thoughtful again. “...Though Sona says I’m not allowed to help in the kitchen. And I thought I’d been doing so well with that too... Oh well! I hope I’ll see you there, Esredes!” 

 

At least Sona knew what was going on regarding the kid’s cooking talents. With that the Fortemps were saved from a holiday disaster! “Like I said, I should be there,” Esredes responds. “So, are you just here to deliver the cookies and your message, or are you staying?” 

 

“I’d love to stay honestly and chat for a while, but I still have more deliveries to make! I’ll see you another time though can say that!” 

 

"Very well then," the heretic replied with a smile at Alastor. "Take care, Alastor. Don't freeze while you're out making deliveries."   
  
“I’ll try not to! Promise!” Alastor called out as he was already bounding back towards the manor with a bright smile of his own practically plastered to his face. He was already making plans on the best route to take after he retrieved a basket and a warm hat to cover his head. Only a few more days left till the big party, and there was still so much he had in mind to do! 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes to visit an old loved one.

**On the Second Day of Starlight the Cat Boy Gave to Me  
** **Two Cups of Cocoa  
** **And a Plate of Questionable Starlight Cookies**

* * *

 

Sona had been working through her morning workout by the Machinist's Guild when she saw Alastor slip down to the Chocobo stables from the Manor. He’d been carrying a small, wrapped present, a container for transporting liquids, and two mugs, all of which were placed in the saddle bag as he shushed the excited bird. And he was wrapped in the thickest winter cloak her possibly could be in. It seemed as if the Miqo’te did not wish for anyone to know where he was going that day, particularly considering the current near blizzard conditions, though the Au Ra had a pretty good idea.  _ ‘You wanna wish ‘im a ‘appy Starlight too, don’t ye Ala?” _

 

Trutfully, Sona had forgotten all that she’d seen an hour or so later when she switched from punching and kicking the striking dummy to shooting at targets with her gun. Forgotten about it at least until someone suddenly tapped her on the back. Quickly, she turned around shocked, almost shooting the other Au Ra she turned to see in the face. And nearly taking a nasty hit from the other girl’s summon. “Oi! Yori! You ‘ave gotta be more careful! No sneakin’ up on people durin’ their trainin’ when they ‘ave shooty things! Okay?”

 

The other girl bowed slightly then began to gesture out a few sentences, pausing as she realized she couldn’t find a signed word for the name. She then put her fingers on her head and wiggled them like cat ears while grinning brightly before continuing on, ending with pulling a Star Globe out of her bag. 

 

“Lookin’ for Alastor to ‘elp ye wit’ Astrologian practice, are ya?” Yori nodded happily at that before casting one of the healing spells, allowing the Star Globe to glow brilliantly before signing again. Sona just put a finger to her chin as she thought about it. “Do I know where ‘e is or when ‘e’ll be back? ‘Ate to say kid, but ‘e needs a personal day, maybe tomorrow ‘e’ll be up fer it.” 

 

Yori nodded sadly and walked away, though Sona had one last thing to add, a musing to herself. “I should make sure Ketsueki knows ‘e’s goin’ out there…” 

 

* * *

 

Alastor had push Spero far more than he should have to make it to his destination in the blizzard. Especially considering that a detour was made  _ around _ Camp Dragonhead rather than through. But in order to reach the little marker overlooking the cliff, he didn’t want to be seen today. 

 

Upon arrival, Alastor carefully removed the objects from the saddlebag and walked closer to the stone. The Chocobo following closely behind. Everytime Alastor came here his heart held so many mixed emotions. Love, heartache, warmth, nervousness. All of it constantly blended together at once until he would fall into the rhythm of talking. Though today he was simply starting off with setting the mugs down and pouring the cocoa for each of them. Quietly choosing to take a sip before speaking. 

 

“Hello there, Dear One,” he said softly the wind nearly swallowing up his words as he pulled the thick cloak around himself far tighter. “I-it’s been a while since I was last here hasn’t it?” 

 

Then Alastor pulled the gift out of the bag, placing it in front of the marker before slowly unwrapping it. When he pulled off the lid to the box behind the wrapping, a small Black Chocobo figurine was pulled out and placed next to the shield. Sheltered and tucked away safely from all storms. “A friend for you!” Alastor said with a more than forced smile. “I- I thought you might get a little lonely here… It’s an exact likeness of the one you gave me!”    
  
The young man went quiet again for a few moments after that, his eyes closing as he bowed his head. “Wh-why did you have to do that, Haurchefant? Why’d… You have to go and save me? I’ve taken worse that that! I probably would have been fine, so why… Why did you decide that the Warrior of Light’s life is more important than yours!?” Alastor was sobbing now, unable to hold back any of the tears or grief he felt. “I- I miss you more than ever this time of year! I miss the mistletoe, I miss the snuggling with hot cocoa, I miss hearing you laugh and talk about the things we’ve done! Heilyn misses you, Ketsueki misses you, your family misses you, so why… Why did you have to go and leave us!? Why…?” 

 

But there was no answer. Only sound of the wind and the Miqo’te’s cries…

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, the figure of a Raen approached the marker as well. Alastor hadn’t returned for sometime, and with the blizzard howling away, he was growing quite worried. Ignoring the fact that it had since died down. Ketsueki was rather sure he’d gotten himself lost, yet upon growing closer he saw the small form the the Miqo’te, curled up and fast asleep with Spero protectively around him. He was visibly breathing, that was good, it seemed his cloak and Chocobo had protected him just fine from the cold. But as he grew even closer, Ketsueki noticed another figure hovering over the small Dark Knight. 

 

The ghostly form of a pale blue haired Elezen dressed in yellow-ish and silver armor. A light smile on his face as he gently petted Alastor’s hair. 

 

“Hello, Darlings,” Ketsueki said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping one as the ghost looked up at him. Ketsueki could only manage a sad smile to him, however, as he continued to speak. “Thank you, for watching over him as you always have.” 

 

The ghost smiled and nodded before vanishing once more as Ketsueki began to gather the things Alastor and brought and placed them back in the bag. Then he placed his own gift next to the small chocobo figurine. A blue and purple marbled crystal with the Fortemps crest carved into its surface. A symbol of the trio that he prayed would hold up for the ages to come. After that, he knelt down next to Spero, awakening the bird with soft shushing noises, making it clear that her master was not to be awoken as Ketsuki placed the saddlebag back into place. The carefully he lifted Alastor into his lap on the bird’s saddle. It was most certainly time for them to return, and for the smaller man to get his rest in a more comfortable sleeping place. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WHOLE MESS IS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING THESE OUT DAILY!
> 
> I'VE BEEN STUCK ON IT FOR A WEEK LET ME TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE SAD!!
> 
> Anyway, more serious notes. Ala, Ketsueki, and Haurchefant were all together Pre-Vault and since this whole series takes place AFTER that, I wanted at least one story in this that was sad and reflected how at the least Alastor was feeling through all of this. 
> 
> ...Also on the notes of Sona and Yori. Yori is mute from a childhood injury, and Sona's accent is supposed to be Lominsan but I can't write it well so hopefully it turned out alright there!


End file.
